


Re Zero: Supernatural life in an alternate world

by DanilaDoctor



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanilaDoctor/pseuds/DanilaDoctor
Summary: The winchesters and Castiel enter an alternate world in which they start life from scratch
Relationships: Castiel/Ram, Dean Winchester/Emilia, Sam Winchester/Rem
Kudos: 1





	Re Zero: Supernatural life in an alternate world

Sam Dean and Castiel were returning from another hunt  
The Impala stopped at a supermarket  
Sam got out of the Impala and went to the supermarket  
Sam bought food and beer  
Sam left the supermarket and walked over to the Impala  
Sam got into the Impala  
A truck passed the Impala and the headlights blinded Sam Dean and CAS  
Sam Dean and Castiel opened their eyes and found themselves and the Impala in an alternate world in the marketplace  
The winchesters and CAS got out of the Impala  
Where are we? " said Dean  
Dean, what the hell, " Sam Said  
I don't know, " Dean Said  
Cass what do you think – Said Dean  
Unfortunately, I don't know what happened either – " Castiel Said  
Okay, let's disperse and look around-Said Sam  
Okay-Said Dean  
Sam and Dean opened the trunk of the Impala  
Sam took a gun and a knife to kill demons  
Dean took a pistol and a machete  
The winchesters and CAS went their separate ways  
Sam was walking down the street when he heard a scream  
Sam turned and saw as on the road lay a boy, on which is about to run over a cart with a dragon  
Sam ran and rescued the boy  
Thank you-Said a boy  
You're welcome, Sam Said  
The crowd began to praise Sam  
Sam walked back to the Impala  
Dean walked down the street and came to a fruit stand  
Dean stared at the signs on the fruit boxes  
Can't read – Thought of Dean looking at the labels and not understanding what is written on them  
Hey man are you a traveler he Said, looking at the clothes Dean  
Dean said, pointing to the apples  
It's apples – the seller Said  
"So they understand me," Dean Said  
I think credit cards are not accepted – Said Dean and got out a credit card to look at it  
If you have no money then get lost - said the seller and drove Dean  
Dean walked back to the Impala  
Castiel walked down the street and entered a building that looked like a toilet  
Inside were many women with cat ears  
The women screamed, and one of them slapped CAS across the face  
Castiel walked back to the Impala  
Ah and that you learned – Said Sam wanting to, to know that learned Dean and CAS  
I learned, that all understand us, but we on stranded – Said, Dean that learned  
And I was hit by a woman with cat ears when I walked into a building that was full of these women, " Castiel Said  
I see – " Sam Said, and put the demon-killing knife back in the trunk  
Dean put the machete back in the trunk  
Sam got behind the wheel of the Impala  
Dean sat in the passenger seat  
CAS sat in the backseat  
The Impala set off  
The Impala drove through a dark alley  
At a meeting of the Impala fled the girl with blond hair  
The girl jumped on the roof of an Impala and jumped on the roof of a nearby building  
What the hell, " Dean Said  
Sam stopped the Impala  
The winchesters and Castiel stepped out of the Impala  
She dented the roof of my kids – Said Dean looking at the dent on the roof  
Hey, if you live, want it empty your pockets – someone Said the Winchesters and CAS  
The winchesters and Castiel turned, and saw three guys one was skinny the other a dwarf, and the third a strong bully  
You guys better not run up I'm not in the spirit, Said Dean warned guys  
You don't tell us – Said skinny and got a knife  
Dean they of course run into, but they people we not can their kill-Said, Sam reminding Dean rules shot  
CAS walked over to the big man and tapped two fingers on his forehead to get him to sleep  
Sam hits the dwarf with his foot and it flew into the wall, losing consciousness  
Dean slaps skinny in the face and he passes out  
Hey, you bring stolen Said appeared cerebrovas girl in a white dress  
What do you think we got something stolen – Said Sam, thinking that the girl suspects them of stealing  
We didn't steal anything from you, " Dean Said  
It's not like you're lying, the girl Said  
Maybe we can help you, " Castiel Said, and offered to help  
But you don't know anything, " the silver – haired woman Said  
Yeah, but in the fourth quarter, it's a lot faster than one, " Sam Said  
Well, I have no way to repay you – Said the girl  
Sit down, " Sam Said, and opened the back door of the Impala  
What a strange carriage you have, " said the silver – haired woman  
It's not a wagon it's a car, " Dean Said  
Clear – Said the girl  
Dean got behind the wheel  
Sam climbed into the passenger seat  
The Impala set off  
The Impala stopped  
The winchesters Castiel and silver hair stepped out of the Impala  
Let us share on groups I do with Dean, and you you go with Cass – Said Sam  
Well-Told girl  
Sam opened the trunk  
Sam took the revolver and the angel blade  
Dean armed himself with a pistol with bullets a demon trap and an angel blade  
Sam Dean Castiel and silver hair split up  
Sam Dean Cass and the girl returned to the Impala after a search  
So how are you doing, " Sam Said  
Not very, and you have-Said Castiel  
Too, " Dean Said  
This city is too big to find anything in it, " Sam Said  
This capital Lugulake you did not know that – she Said  
By the way, we don't know their names, why don't we Said appeared a pink cat, which was floating in the air  
Okay we the first – Said Sam  
My name is Dean Winchester this is my brother Sam-Said, Dean introducing himself and introducing Sam  
My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord, " CAS said, introducing himself  
Angel of the Lord-Said silver-haired  
Don't you have any angels, " Sam Said  
No, I have not seen angels Said the girl  
My name is puck-Introduced a soaring in the air  
Well, what's your name – Said Sam asking the name cerebrovascu  
My name is-Told girl  
What's your name, " Dean Said  
My name is... Satella – Introduced, Satella is not a long time looked away from the Winchesters and Castiel  
I think, you us're kidding – Said, Sam having guessed thanks to its intelligence  
How did you know? " said Satella  
You looked away, which means you're lying, " Sam Said  
I See – " Said Satella  
So what's your name actually Said, Dean, although to find out the real name of Satelli  
Emilia my name is Emilia-Introduced Emilia  
Emilia is a beautiful name, " CAS Said  
Emily looked at the Winchesters in surprise  
Okay, let's continue our search – Sam Said.  
Sam opened the trunk of the Impala and put back the revolver and the angel blade  
Dean put the demon bullet pistol and the angel blade back in the trunk  
Instead Sam took a revolver with bullets with a demon trap and a machete  
Dean takes the demon trap bullet revolver and the blade he had in Purgatory  
So let us so I now do with Cass, and you Emilia're gonna go with Dean-Said Sam  
"Very Well –" Said Emilia  
Sam Castiel Dean and Emilia went their separate ways  
Emilia and Dean were walking down the street  
Dean you don't think this girl's lost – Said Emilia, looking at the frightened girl in front of her and Castiel  
We're busy looking, " Dean Said  
They are important, but we can't just leave her ' Said Emilia, looking at the girl who started to cry  
But we don't have much time, " Dean Said  
But she's crying, can't you see Dean Told Emilia  
If you don't want to help, I can manage ' Said Emily and went to the girl  
Dean stayed where he was and looked at Emilia and the girl  
Hi you got lost, where your parents-Told Emilia  
The girl was frightened and began to cry even more  
There is no, not cry, I nothing you not will make-Told Emilia  
Dean walked over to Emily and the girl  
Hi baby what happened-Said Dean  
The girl didn't answer  
I understand you're scared, but I'll help you just tell me what happened, Dean Said and smiled  
The girl calmed down  
I was with mom, but got lost - told girl  
Understandable, but not fear, and my girlfriend will help you-Said Dean and held out being hand  
The girl hesitated, then took Dean's hand  
Emilia took the girl by the right hand, and they went to look for her mother  
The girl saw her mother and ran to her  
Dean and Emilia smiled and walked back to the Impala  
Dean and Emilia walked over to the Impala next to which already stood Sam and CAS  
Well, that you found something-said Dean  
No, Sam Said  
"So we need to go back to the crime scene and find whatever it is," Castiel Said  
Well done CAS-Said Sam praising CAS for the idea  
Sam and Dean opened the trunk  
Sam put the revolver with the demon trap bullets and the machete in the trunk  
Dean put the revolver with the demon trap bullets and the blade he used in purgatory in the trunk  
Sam got behind the wheel  
Dean sat in the passenger seat  
Castiel and Emilia sat in the backseat  
The Impala set off  
The Impala stopped not far from the fruit stand Dean had been at not long ago  
The winchesters CAS and Emilia stepped out of the Impala  
Dean saw the salesman and walked over to him  
Hi mate – Said, Dean greeted him with a seller  
Again, you Said the seller  
Calm down, I brought to you buyer-Said, Dean pointing to Emilia  
Dean I don't have any money either, " Emilia Said  
That, truth – Said Dean surprised  
Means, I have here a whole group losers then get lost-Said seller and began banish Winchesters Castiel's and Emilia  
CAS walked over to the salesman and put his hand on his forehead  
You will help us, " Castiel Said  
Well-said the seller  
You don't know where we can find a little girl with blond hair, " CAS Said  
Yes her name felt and she lives in the slums, but where exactly she lives, I don't know – the seller Said  
"Cass," Dean Said  
Dean got behind the wheel of the Impala  
Sam sat in the passenger seat  
Castiel and Emilia sat in the backseat  
Impala went to the slums  
Impala arrived in the slums  
The winchesters CAS and Emilia stepped out of the Impala  
Sam opened the trunk of the Impala  
Sam took the shotgun and the gold knife  
Dean took the shotgun and the knife  
So let's split up, I'll go with you, and Dean goes with Cass-Said Sam  
"Very Well –" Said Emilia  
Sam Emilia and Dean and CAS went their separate ways  
I wonder how we can find her, " Sam Said  
Maybe the locals know where it is – Said Emilia  
It's not customary to betray one's own, " puck Said, appearing on Emilia's shoulder  
I can try ask have small spirits – Told Emilia  
Small spirits, Sam Said  
Yes it is a perfume that has not become a full-fledged spirits, Said Emilia  
Emilia began to perform the ritual and glowing balls formed around her  
Night fell and Sam took out a flashlight to light the way for himself and Emilia way  
Smaller spirits said that he saw someone who looked like the felt was here, ' Said Emilia  
Past Sam, and Emilia passed the guy  
Hey man do you know where he lives felt Asked Sam guy  
Felt that you need to go to the flea market the old man of Roma Said the guy  
It's the end of the street, however, if she robbed you, you will have to pay – the guy Said  
Sam and Emilia followed the direction indicated  
Sam and Emilia came to the flea market  
I don't see why I should pay for something that belongs to me – Said Emilia  
Don't worry we'll get it back at no cost, " Sam Said  
I will enter the first, and you wait here-Said Sam  
Good luck, " said Emilia  
Sam entered the building, which was dark, and he lit his way with a flashlight  
Sam stepped into something and saw a man pinned to the wall with his throat cut  
Sam was not much frightened, for he had seen corpses before  
Means, you found his goes, exit there is no-Said someone behind Sam  
Before Sam could turn around, someone attacked him, and the lantern he was holding in his hands also fell to the floor and rolled to the side  
Sam felt a pain in his stomach and clutched at it  
When Sam removed his hand, he saw a cut and a trail of blood on his arm  
This that my blood – said Sam, as in of shock  
Sam felt the blood coming to his mouth and put his hand over his mouth  
Sam all in order – Told Emilia entered the building  
Run – Said, Sam grapple-grapple lying on gender bleeding profusely  
The, who attacked, Sam, too, attacked, on Emilia and she has fallen alongside Sam  
No, " Sam Said, reaching out to take Emily's hand  
I will definitely save you – said Sam and lost consciousness  
Sam opened his eyes and saw the guy he'd saved  
Thank you very much - said the guy  
That Said, Sam is not hearing because of ringing in the ears  
I say, thank you for what saved me-Said guy  
That again Said, Sam is still hearing the ringing in the ears  
I say that I am grateful for his salvation, the man Said, raising his voice  
Not for that I same already said-Said Sam  
The crowd began to praise Sam again  
Sam stared at the crowd puzzled  
Stop this after all already was and why now day-Said, Sam despite the crowd, which vosslavlyala, his and understood that already day, although recently was night  
The cut disappeared – Said Sam looking at the shirt  
Stop Emilia-Said, Sam and evoked the, as Emilia lay alongside him in a pool of blood  
I must help it – Said Sam and ran to flea market  
Sam ran down a dark alley and he met three bandits, with whom he had already met  
Hey, if you want to live empty your pockets, ' Said skinny  
Haven't you learned your lesson? " said Sam  
The bandits did not understand what he meant  
Guys I have there is no, nothing valuable so that I do-Said Sam  
Aha, now who are you pouring here-said the dwarf  
Sam broke down and punched skinny in the face and he fell to the ground and lost consciousness  
Sam hit the dwarf with his foot and it flew into the wall, losing consciousness  
Sam hit the big man in the face and he too fell to the ground and lost consciousness  
To more I you not saw-Said Sam and ran further  
Sam ran into the slums and stopped  
As I recall, the Impala was parked here - Sam Said, not seeing the Impala in place  
Sam ran on and ran to the flea market  
Sam tried to open the door, but it was closed  
Emilia-Shouted, Sam knocking on the door  
The door opened and the giant stepped out  
Sam stared at the giant and remembered seeing him with his throat cut  
Sam and the giant entered the flea market  
The giant sat down at the bar and began to drink something like alcohol  
Sam, too, sat across from the giant and looked at him, still surprised  
So, what happened to you that panties rubbed – Said the giant  
It's none of your business, " Sam said indignantly  
So what's the matter, said the giant  
You haven't seen a girl with silver hair here, " Sam Said  
No, I haven't, " said the giant  
"So it was a dream, but then why am I Dean and CAS here," Sam Thought  
Hey, guy so that same you all??? here led-Said giant  
I came to return the insignia, which the girl is looking for, as it is very important to her – Sam Said.  
Insignia speak, I have hardly there is something appropriate – Said giant  
Are you sure that suddenly you have insanity or hangover – Said Sam not believing the words of a giant  
If I something not remember, under degree of means, this not was-Said giant  
While one person is said to replenish stocks – Said the giant, looking at the glass  
This man isn't a felt, " Sam Said  
Tat you know its-Said giant, surprised, that Sam knows felt  
Yes I was looking for – Sam Said.  
Well, then you'll have to wait for her – " said the giant  
Evening came  
Sam sat on the steps and waited for felt  
Hey, what are you doing here, walk in the way Said felt  
Felt, Sam Said  
We that are familiar – Told felt  
No, but I was looking for you, " Sam Said  
I want to buy your insignia, " Sam Said  
\- Nu okay I you'll listen to – Told felt  
Sam and felt entered the building  
So how much are you willing to offer for insignia, " felt Said  
I have no, money, but there is this – Said Sam and took out phone  
What is it?"  
This is a device that can freeze time, ' Said Sam and took a picture of the felt and giant, which felt said, his name is Rum  
It must be metia, " said ROM  
Media what it Said, Sam not knowing what he's talking about Rum  
It's a thing which is used by those who are not able to open the gates of Said Rum  
And how much is this metia – said felt  
Well, if I sold this metiu I would have demanded at least 20 coins Said Rum  
"Well, that's the deal –" Sam Said  
There is no, don, me asked steal insignia and me promised not less 20 coins-Told felt  
"Okay, when's your client coming –" Sam Said  
Soon, " felt Said, and someone knocked on the door  
Probably, it to me Said felt and went to check who it is  
ROM took out his club just in case  
A woman in black clothes and a cloak entered the building  
They all sat down at the same table  
The woman who introduced herself as Elsa drank a glass of milk  
So who is this man, ' Said Elsa, looking at Sam  
He's your competitor, " felt Said  
And how much did he offer for the insignia Said Elsa  
I have, metia, which is worth 20 coins-Said Sam and put an its phone on the table  
Understandable Ah the customer sent me additional means on anyone case-Told Elsa and marked on the table bag, in which were coin  
ROM counted coins, and it turned out that their, too, 20 so much, how many is worth phone Sam  
You this not get upset before time – Said ROM  
Apparently, this guy wins, so take your money and go-said ROM  
Okay well, if so, what are you going to do with this insignia Asked Elsa Sam  
That's my business, " Sam Said  
Well, I can't let you go anyway – " Elsa Said  
That-Said Sam and observed, that Elsa wants to attack his knife  
Sam dodged the blow, sidestepping it  
Means, you was able Dodge – Told Elsa  
Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elsa  
Elsa went for Sam, but he shot Elsa  
Elsa stood with a wound in the chest from the shot, but did not fall  
Wow I didn't expect Elsa Said, and grabbed for the wound on his chest  
Sam was amazed that Elsa was still standing after the shot  
Sam shoots Elsa, but she dodges the shot  
Elsa heads for Sam again, but he shoots Elsa in the head again to make sure she dies  
But Elsa surprisingly still held on  
Sam fired at Elsa, but she dodged the shot again  
Elsa went for Sam again, but he shot her in the right shoulder  
Sam fired at Elsa, but she dodged the shot  
Elsa started for Sam again, but he shot her in the left shoulder  
Sam shot Elsa, but she dodged  
Elsa went for Sam again, but he shot her in the stomach  
Sam shot Elsa, but she dodged  
Elsa headed for Sam, but he shot her in the right leg  
Sam fired at Elsa, but she dodged the shot  
Elsa headed for Sam, but he shot her in the left leg  
Elsa should have been immobilized by now and died of wounds and blood loss, but surprisingly she still held on  
Sam fired at Elsa, but she dodged the shot  
Elsa headed for Sam, but he shot her again in the chest  
Sam ran out of ammo and put it back in the inside pocket of his jacket  
Sam took a demon-killing knife from his inside pocket  
Elsa headed for Sam, but Sam dodged her knife and stabbed her in the heart with the knife  
Sam pulled the knife out of Elsa's chest and kicked her away from him  
Suddenly Sam felt the pain in the abdomen and saw a cut with the bloodstain  
Surprised, I have already cut you in the belly I'm good at that – Elsa Said, proud of himself  
Sam fell to the floor and began to bleed  
Elsa walked over to Sam and began to look at his cut belly  
Your insides are such a beautiful color, " Elsa Said, blushing as she looked at Sam's insides  
Sam looked at Elsa and felt pain  
You can feel the life leaving you ready to accept his fate – Elsa Said, looking Sam in the eye  
Sam closed his eyes and bled to death  
Sam opened his eyes and saw the guy he'd saved  
Thank you very much - said the guy  
Shit, did again-Said Sam and lost consciousness  
Sam opened his eyes and found himself lying on the bed, and next to the bed sat the guy he had saved  
You woke up, you lost consciousness, and I decided to thank you, bringing to itself, home - said guy  
Sam got up, got out of bed and went outside looking at the street in shock


End file.
